Risque
by Uchiha B
Summary: This infatuation of his was getting far too dangerous.... IY/Hetalia inter-connected drabbles/one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: This infatuation of his was getting too dangerous....

A/N: A series of inter-connected drabbles/one-shots

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

She passed by his home every single day.

Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to anything like this; he wouldn't pay attention to it because she was a _human_, and he knew the dangers of becoming too friendly with humans. They had such quick lives and they died so easily, so it was just better to distance himself from them.

All the other personified nations did the exact same as him as well.

She was rather pretty, he give her that, but that wasn't the reason he watched her pass his home every day. It was on a Monday when he had first seen her, and he was running late to report to his boss. He cursed his faery friends (who were laughing and giggling at him teasingly with her bell-like voices) for messing with his alarm clock. He knew it was just a little prank on the part of his little magical friends, but his boss would be less than pleased with his lateness.

The personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Arthur Kirkland, cursed out loud once again. He quickly made his way to the front door as he clumsily threw on a suitable jacket and opened his door to get himself to work. It was just in front of his property that the human girl was standing, and he would just normally pass her by with saying a polite greeting or even nothing at all.

However, it was her motions that made him stop.

England widened his emerald-green eyes as he stopped his rush, hiding behind the high fence and plant life of his front yard to observe the pretty girl that was currently standing a few metres away, her hand held out as she smiled down at his faery friends. They were floating around her, obviously amazed and delighted that she could see them.

It only lasted for a few moments, and it was ruined when he accidentally stepped on a twig, causing it to break and for the girl to snap her head up to glance at him. Arthur could feel his face momentarily warm up as the girl seemed observe him rather intently, before widening her pretty blue eyes and moving along her path, though it was a bit rushed.

England blinked, snapping out of his temporary daze, wondering what the hell that was all about before grumbling under his breath, seeing that he was already twenty minutes late to his appointment with his boss.

But, for the rest of them damn day – he couldn't stop thinking about that human girl and how she could see his faeries....

* * *

It was a month now, and from what he had learned from observing her from his window (and dammit! No, he wasn't stalking her!), she was a foreign exchange student because he definitely tell that she wasn't one of his own citizens.

England couldn't tell for sure, but he had narrowed down her country of origin to either China or Japan (he hoped it was Japan because he got along much better with Kiku then he did with Yao). If he knew her name, then perhaps he could narrow it down even more. Though, he had to admit, her blue eyes were rather unusual if she did come from those two countries....

"Dammit! What is with this ridiculous behaviour of mine!" Arthur cursed to himself, frustrated that he had been reduced to practically stalking some poor girl from his window, getting up extra early just to see her walk by his house every weekday morning. He should approach the girl and ask for her damn name so his curiosity would be sated, and he could get over this little thing of his and get back to his normal life and routine.

So, he tried that – and it didn't go as well as he had wanted it to.

It was the early morning, and he was out watering his garden, watching intently with his emerald gaze for the human girl to pass by his house. She did so at the same time she did every morning, walking along slowly, and giving a friendly smile towards his faery friends.

"G-good morning....!" Arthur stuttered out awkwardly, mentally berating himself for sounding so embarrassing. The girl's head snapped up at his greeting, and she glanced towards him with widened blue eyes.

"M-morning." She grumbled out, probably just to be polite before her pretty face grew a bit panicked, and she rushed off in an obviously quicker stride, as if to get away from him all that quicker.

England sighed, rubbing at his temple as if to ward off a headache and any potential disappointment that shouldn't even be welling up at the girl's less-than-enthusiastic greeting towards him. That's right, she wasn't one of his citizens, and therefore, held no attraction to him whatsoever like his citizens normally would. It was just default behaviour that humans would be attracted to their country, but she wasn't one of his, so it just didn't matter.

All he was to her was just some British stranger.

* * *

It was a week later after that disastrous greeting that England finally found out the mysterious human girl's name. Apparently, she had told his faery friends her name when she had rare discussions with them on her way to school.

England sighed, sort of relieved when he found out her name because he now could give an educated guess of her country of origin.

Higurashi Kagome – definitely a Japanese name.

England cursed himself, ripping himself away from the window as the girl passed by his home once again, and ran his hands through his unruly blond hair.

This little obsession was getting too much for him to handle....

.... And he just hoped that no one (especially America or France) found out about it because he would never live it down if they ever found out....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

She was all-out ignoring him now.

It was actually kind of annoying, and irritated him to no end. Would it really kill her to give some sort of greeting back to him? His normal routine was being well interrupted because of her, and it was starting to interfere with his work.

His boss certainly wasn't pleased, but England simply refused to tell the man what was causing him his problems. He would most likely be given a lecture about becoming to attached to normal people, something that he knew very well already.

But, from his subtle observing, he did notice that the girl seemed to like a variety of pastries. England cursed as he ran his hand through his unruly blond hair, just knowing that France would make fun of him if he ever found out about this.... whatever it was.

And as on time, the girl passed his house once again in the early morning. England watched from the window on his top floor, blinking emerald-green eyes curiously when the girl seemed to slow down right in front of his property, and giving his home a seemingly hesitant look (as if she were actually wondering where he was), before realising what she was doing, and hurried off to school.

The faeries cheered as England coughed, smirking a bit arrogantly at the progress (no matter how small it may be).

* * *

"Do you really have to drop in unannounced?" England grumbled in annoyance, glaring at the other nation. Arthur certainly didn't like that France thought it would be nice to just suddenly appear at his house (as he usually did every few weeks), and made himself at home. It was even worse now because France just might figure out his little fascination (if he could even call it that) with the human girl.

"_Mon cheri_! It is for our relations, _non_?" France said in his naturally seductive voice, making it sound more dramatic than it really had to be, "Besides, you would otherwise drop dead from your own cooking if I didn't come here!"

"My cooking is fine!" England snarled, looking at the window a bit anxiously because he knew it was almost time for the girl to pass his home, "I don't want your bloody food!" Arthur huffed, tapping his foot unconsciously, wanting to go to the window, but not wanting for France to find out about his new habit.

A faery that danced around his head alerted him, telling him that the girl was now in front of his home, and England cursed, wondering if he could just skip this day because he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of France's sight in the next few seconds.

"Talking to your little faeries again?" Francis sounded amused as he watched Arthur seemingly stare at nothing, giving slight nods here and there. The Frenchman simply snickered as England glared harshly at him, quickly getting up and leaving him alone at the table, "_Mon petit lapin_, where are you going?" France quickly followed the island nation, vaguely wondering why England seemed to anxiously look out his window.

_'Is she actually waiting for me?' _England thought with slight shock, peaking out from behind his curtain, only to see that the girl was conversing with his faeries while leaning casually on his fence, and not looking rushed for once.

"_L'Angleterre_, what are you doing?" France came up behind him, raising a fine brow as England completely ignored him, and instead looked out the window in a very intent manner, "Are you, perhaps, waiting for _L'Amérique_?" Francis purred, amused as his statement seemed to rile up Arthur as expected.

"Why in the bloody hell would I ever wait for that bastard?" England snarled, ripping himself away from the window so France wouldn't be tempted to look to see what was out there. The girl was still standing there, and it was becoming rather obvious that she was waiting for him to come out of his home.

"Then what else could possibly hold your attention like this if it is not _L'Amérique_?" France asked, easily ignoring England's protests as he pulled back the curtain to look outside. England frowned bitterly as France's face seemed to brighten up while his blue eyes gained that familiar predatory look, "Ah ~ and may I ask who exactly that is?" France asked, watching the girl lean up against the fence with a lazy, yet interested look, "Is that who you were waiting for?"

"N-no, of course not!" England sneered, as if the idea were ridiculous. However, the slight stutter in his voice almost instantly gave him away, "I-I'll just get rid of her now!" Arthur muttered, well aware of how Francis was watching his every move with amused eyes, "And you don't need to come outside, either! She doesn't need to be scarred for life by coming into contact with you!"

France said nothing, and that was what worried England the most, "Just stay here." England growled, finally headed outside (and ignoring the slight excitement in his stomach) to see what the girl wanted.

At the sound of his door closing, the girl quickly turned around, stopping her little conversation with his magical friends. Her pretty face seemed hesitant at his presence, though she didn't run this time, "You've been trying really hard," The girl said, sounding amused as she watched for his reaction. England felt his face get warm at her keen observation, "I'm sure you probably already know it, but my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The Brit really had to wonder why she was suddenly talking to him after a few months of completely ignoring him, "How can you see them?" He blurted out, though that wasn't what he wanted to say at all, "The faeries – how can you see them?"

Kagome hummed, twirling a lock of her dark hair, "So, what's your name?" She asked, completely ignoring his question, "It's only fair that I know too."

"Arthur Kirkland." England answered quickly, a bit annoyed that he didn't get his answer. The girl seemed to notice his annoyance, and her bright demeanor suddenly changed to the skittish personality from before.

"I'm late for school," Kagome stated vaguely, "I need to go." She said simply as she gave his faeries (but not him) a small wave of goodbye as she left. England sighed, vaguely wondering how old the girl was if she was still in school. This.... thing of his was just so inappropriate.

"_L'Angleterre_, you are a horrible romantic!" France cried out dramatically as England sullenly walked back into his house, "Do you not even know how to romance a girl?"

England wasn't in the mood for France as he wondered about the girl's strange personality, and why she would just suddenly want to talk to him for only a few moments out of the blue, "Though, I do have to say that you have good taste in women, _L'Angleterre_!" France stated, and England didn't like that look in his deviant blue eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, you Wine-bastard!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

There was a red-headed boy following her everyday now.

England glared as the girl simply went back to her old schedule of completely ignoring him, as if that little tiny encounter they had never even happened. And it was only a week later when the red-haired kid appeared, trailing after the human girl like a loyal puppy.

And Kagome never chased her newly-acquired stalker away, which only seemed to irritate him even more.

Arthur was seriously about to just tell the red-haired boy off (there was a chance that the boy was his brother, Ireland's, citizen with his fiery-red hair), but Kagome didn't actually seem to mind his presence, despite her obvious annoyance.

And so, it remained the same for the next week....

* * *

"Ah – Mr. Kirkland!" Kagome surprised him one morning with her bright greeting, causing him to take a step back with shock as he fetched his morning newspaper, "How have you been doing?" She asked casually, and there was still a hint of that skittish personality from before.

"I...." England blinked his emerald-green eyes in shock, not really knowing what to say, "I have been well," He quickly regained his voice, sounding firm and strong as he usually did, "And you?" He asked politely, and even further progress was made when the girl smiled brightly at him.

Kagome would have answered had it not been for that other boyish voice that interrupted, "Oi, Kagome! I still don't really know where to go!" A whiny voice sounded from behind the girl, and the same red-headed boy from before seemed to appear out of no where, "Can you show me?"

England frowned, and could immediately tell what was going on. Kagome simply rolled her unusual blue eyes at the red-headed boy, grabbing something out of his hands. Arthur didn't bother to notice it as he sharply observed the boy (who couldn't be out of his pre-teens just yet). England was taken back slightly as the kid seemed to notice his stare and glanced up, giving him a sly and fox-like smirk.

"I'm sure that you would know where to go, right?" Kagome suddenly asked him, gaining back his attention. England, from the corner of his eye, saw how the red-headed boy quickly frowned, pouting at the loss of attention. The Brit resisted the urge to smirk, seeing what the kid's problem was.

He was jealous.

"Kagome! You don't need to ask this _old man _for directions!" The boy (who was much like Alfred, England noticed with distaste) grinned as he grabbed Kagome from behind, getting all her attention back onto him once again.

"Shippou-chan, get off me," Kagome muttered as the fox literally hung off her back, and he certainly wasn't as light as he used to be, "Sesshoumaru didn't send you here to mingle with me. You have a job to do." The miko muttered in low Japanese, and proceeded to ignore Shippou's pout and glare (that was directed to Arthur, not her).

England finally realised what exactly the girl was looking at, and he knew he could feel his cheeks getting red-hot. He mentally thanked no one in particular that France was still asleep, or he would never live this down.

It was a map of England – or, in other words, _him_.

"Spacing out, _old man_?" The red-haired boy, Shippou, sneered, quickly spotting his red face, "See? I told you he couldn't help us." Shippou turned to Kagome, who simply shook her head.

"Help _you_. I'm not the one that needs to get to King's Cross." Kagome stated in a monotone voice, blinking at England's frozen state, "Are you alright?" She asked, finally getting rid of Shippou with a mutter of Japanese ("You're a fox, right? Go find the station yourself, or I won't let you sleep at my home this time!)

"Looking at pornographic images of Iggy, huh?" A sudden voice from behind completely startled her, causing her to jump in her spot as she blinked, glancing back at a tall blond man, who was leaning curiously over her shoulder to see what she was doing, "And right in front of him, too!" The blond male whistled, smirking teasingly when England spluttered.

Kagome looked at the newcomer funny, her skittish personality coming back full force at the appearance of the blond male, "It's a map." Kagome simply stated, wondering why the hell this man thought she was looking at pornography. And with that, she quickly folded up the map, gave the new blond another strange look, before leaving on her way.

She didn't wave goodbye this time either.

"America! What the fuck are you doing here?" England snarled, seeing that any progress that he could have made was immediately stopped by the American's presence, "Dammit!" Arthur swore, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Woah, relax!" America snickered at England's reaction, seeing that he was a little angrier than usual, "So, who was that?" Alfred gestured casually in the direction the girl left in, "Your girlfriend?"

England didn't even bother with a response, and simply turned around to go back into his home, not inviting America, but he just invited himself anyway, "I'm kidding! But I'm surprised that you would let her look at map of England right in front of you!" The American snickered as England snarled again.

"She's a human, you twit! She doesn't know! It's just a normal map to her eyes!" The Brit stormed back into his home, slamming the door shut in America's face.

"Awww, c'mon, Iggy! You know that I was only kidding!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

The red-headed boy had disappeared now. However, she now had a new stalker.

England glared from his window, completely ignoring France as he talked on about food and what not. Instead, his attention was on the girl and her little walk in front of his house – America was following her not-so-stealthily, _'What the bloody hell does that American-twit think he's doing?' _England roared in his mind, not noticing France's amused look.

"_L'Angleterre_, are you so seriously sexually repressed that you cannot even talk to one human girl?" France purred, grinning smugly when England simply shot him a death-glare; clearly not amused at his truthful words, "You had better go speak to her before _L'Amérique_ snatches her away."

"She would never go for someone as ridiculous as America!" England snapped, frowning even further when France's grin grew even more smug, "Nor would she go for you either! So, don't get any stupid ideas."

"And what is the girl's name?" France asked casually, sipping his tea as England looked towards him suspiciously, "Surely you have gotten that far?"

"I won't tell you," England frowned firmly, rolling his green eyes at France's expression. He fidgeted unconsciously, tapping his hand and his foot as he glanced out the window yet another time. His eyes blazed as he noticed that America was starting to close in on her, and she didn't appear to really notice, _'Damn America!'_

"Do not let me get in your way," France stated, shaking his blond head in amusement, "Go outside and confront _L'Amérique_ if you must." The Frenchman grinned as England instantly stood up, though threw him a glare before continuing outside.

France simply shook his head again; he never knew what England was thinking....

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stopped outside the British man's house, looking over her shoulder slightly. Her brows raised as she noticed that blond man from before – and for some reason, he had been following her the last few days, though he hadn't done a very good job at hiding himself (even if she could sense his presence from a mile away if he did bother to try to hide himself).

"Is there any particular reason that you are following me?" Kagome finally asked, suddenly swinging around to glance at the blond man, who seemed honestly surprised that she had noticed him.

"That is something I would like to know as well, Alfred," England suddenly appeared at his gate, arms crossed her over his chest as he glared at the American, "Do you have nothing better to do then to pester the poor lass?"

"Aww, don't be like that!" America grinned, not at all bothered by England's mood-swings, "I just wanted to see–!" America blinked his bright eyes when England didn't even wait for his answer as he slapped the back of his head, "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

England sighed, "I apologise for Alfred's behaviour," He stated quietly to Kagome, who with America, looked a bit shocked at his apology. The Briton looked away uncomfortably as Kagome simply gave him a bright smile, the skittish personality disappearing for a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome passed it off easily, though eyed America a bit, still wondering why he had been following her in the first place, but wouldn't bother to ask about it, "See you." She, for the first time, gave him a slight wave of goodbye – and that simply shocked England.

"Hey," America blinked curiously, bending down to observe England's face, "Are you actually blushing?" The American asked, grinning when England spluttered, his light flush deepening to a visible red. Alfred laughed when the Brit pushed him away from his person roughly, obviously trying to cover his embarrassment, "So, you _do _actually like her! Do you even know her name?"

"Piss off, you twat!"

* * *

_'They're the same species, but from completely different countries?' _Kagome wondered as she rushed her way to school, thinking back to the two blond men. She could easily tell they weren't human by first glance, but it frustrated her that she had no clue as to what they could be. And it was even easier to tell that 'Alfred' was from the United States from his lack of British accent.... _'This is just annoying! Why the hell did Sesshoumaru even want me here in the first place?' _The miko ranted, stopping when she noticed something.

It was a large ball of white fur in the shape of a..... polar bear?

Kagome blinked and the bear blinked lazily back, not moving from his spot in front of her as he yawned, _'Is that really a.... polar bear?' _Kagome thought warily, doubting that such animals lived in Great Britain. However, her wariness was thrown out the window when she noticed just how furry its ears looked, _'Oh, it's so cute!'_

The miko was about to bend down to pet the polar bear, though quickly stiffened when she sensed that similar feeling to that of Arthur and Alfred, _'Another one?' _The miko blinked her blue eyes, watching as another blond man clumsily made his way over to her spot.

"Oh, Kumajirou! There you are!" The blond man, who looked remarkably like that American, didn't seem to notice her as he picked up the furry white bear, "You shouldn't run off like that!"

Kagome couldn't help it, "Is that your pet?" She blurted out, startling the poor blond badly. He flustered, trying to hide the polar bear without much success. The miko blinked, resisting the urge to smile at the man and his actions.

"N-no, he's not – I-I mean, he is.... I–!" The male stuttered, clutching the bear closer to himself as the pretty human girl observed him closely, "I-I'm sorry, excuse me!" The male quickly made his way past her, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere.

Kagome blinked again, catching a rather small, but significant, symbol stitched into his backpack – a maple leaf. The miko narrowed her blue eyes, unsure of what to make of this, _'What is this? A Briton, an American, and a Canadian – all of them the exact same species?' _Kagome sighed, though she was rather intrigued.

Why else would she keep taking the same path by that British man's house when she could easily go another way?

She would figure it out one way or another....


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: A series of inter-connected one-shots/drabbles....

* * *

_London, Great Britian_

She seemed to have completely lost her skittish personality, and England wasn't too sure on how to handle it.

"Ahh ~ Mr. Kirkland, good morning!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, leaning against his high fence and obviously waiting for him as he fetched his morning paper. The girl seemed amused as he gawked at her for a moment, but then cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"Good morning," England nodded, watching as Kagome gave a little greeting to his faeries, and he _still _had a tough time believing that she could even see them, "You can call me Arthur." He said quietly, looking away uncomfortably when Kagome seemed to brighten up.

The silence was uncomfortable for England, though Kagome didn't seem to have a problem with it, "Are you busy today?" She asked suddenly, causing him to blink and almost take a step back. She smiled cheerfully at his reaction, "You're interesting to me, so I want to get to know you better," She shrugged, not really noticing as England turned a light shade of red, "If you're not busy, would you mind meeting me at a cafe after school?" Kagome asked, blinking unusual blue eyes as England stuttered a bit.

"W-what?!" England coughed, unsure if this human girl was actually asking him on a date or whatever, "I–" He was about to answer, though a quiet, almost non-existent voice interrupted him.

"Arthur!" Both England and Kagome turned to see who it was, both of them blinking at the unexpected person, "Have you seen Alfred?"

_'It's him again,' _Kagome thought, seeing that it was that Canadian male she had run into a few days ago, along with that strange pet of his, _'....I want to touch those ears so badly....!'_

"Cana–Matthew!" England quickly corrected his mistake, taking a quick glance at the girl to see if she possibly caught it. He sighed in relief, seeing that Kagome was rather entranced by the sight of Canada's polar bear, and wasn't really paying attention to anything else, "Alfred isn't with you?" Arthur raised a thick brow, looking towards the now-embarrassed Canadian.

"Oh! Are you busy?!" Canada finally noticed that his former mentor was talking to a pretty human girl, one that looked vaguely familiar, "I can come back later!" The passive nation said, not wanting to be a bother for England.

"Nonsense,_ mon cheri_!" Another voice interrupted them, this time it was French-accented – and England growled impressively when he spotted France coming out of his home, looking at Canada with that adoring look he only reserved for his former colony, though England frowned darkly when he noticed that France was looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, "Papa hasn't seen you in a long while!" France cooed, giving Canada a suggestive look, which only caused him to stutter and blush and look away.

"Piss off, Wine-bastard!" England muttered under his breath, making sure that France heard him clearly. The Briton bristled when France simply gave him a smirk, suddenly turning to the distracted girl.

"And what is _ma cheri's _name?" The French nation asked seductively, seemingly breaking Kagome out of her daze. She blinked, seeing that this Frenchman was the exact same species as Arthur, Alfred, and the Canadian, and she grew even more intrigued.

However, that was nothing compared to what she really wanted to do at the moment.

The three nations blinked when Kagome suddenly turned to Canada, seemingly ignored France's question as she looked pleadingly at him, "Can I touch your pet?" She widened her blue eyes, getting up into Canada's personal space, which caused him to blush as he watched the attractive female gush over Kumajirou, "Please?"

"O-of course....!" Matthew stuttered, widening his blue-violet eyes when the girl got right up into his personal space in order to pet Kumajirou, seemingly melting into a pile of bliss when she caressed his polar bear's furry ears.

England couldn't help but snicker at France's disbelieving face, probably surprised that the human girl would ignore him in favour of the usually invisible Canada. Arthur then cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

Kagome glanced up, breaking out of her daze, her cheeks a delightful red as she stopped the petting of the purring animal, "I'll take you up on your offer." England said quietly, looking away with slight embarrassment as he accepted Kagome's offer in front of two other nations.

"Oh, that's great!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, slightly excited that he did so. She had expected him to flat-out deny her request, but now that he had accepted, it was her chance to figure what exactly he was, "I'll come here right after school." The miko checked her watch, seeing that she was probably going to be late for class.

She suddenly turned to Canada, "What's your name?" Kagome quickly asked, wanting to know the Canadian male's name because he seemed friendly enough.

Canada blinked and flustered, not used to attractive human girl's paying attention to him, "M-Matthew Williams." He stuttered slightly, causing Kagome to internally gush at his cute and shy behaviour, "And this is Kumakichi, I think..."

"It was nice to meet you, Matthew," Kagome was boldly forward in using his first name, but she hadn't been one for formality, "And I'll see you later, Arthur!" The miko smiled at the Brit, waving goodbye as she left quickly for her class.

"I cannot believe that she ignored _moi_!" France blinked, still shocked that the girl had almost completely ignored him in favour of England and Canada. Francis glared as Arthur snickered loudly at him while Matthew simply sighed, trying to quietly comfort France

"You can come in, Matthew." England invited his former colony in, "Alfred will probably drop by soon," Arthur rolled his green eyes, watching as Canada nodded, allowing himself to step into England's home with his permission, "Serves you right, Frog!" England smirked at France, who simply huffed at him as he stomped back into the Brit's house, but causing England to glare at his back when he skipped after Canada, asking an obscene question that caused the Canadian to blush and stutter and England to shake in rage – and to pry the Frencnman off his poor former colony.

However, England was well aware of the slight excitement building up in his stomach, knowing it was Kagome who was causing it.

_'What's happened to me?' _England sighed, not sure when he grew so soft as to look forward to a simple outing with a probably underage human girl.

Still, it wasn't everyday that one could see his faeries....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (language)

* * *

_London, Great Britian_

He didn't know when or how, but England knew that there was a new pest living in his garden.

And it was preventing him from leaving his house...

"Damn you, you bloody little fucker!" England snarled, green eyes blazing with rage as his leg shot out and kicked at the red fur-ball, though missing as it darted away with ease. It ran out of his immediate range, though it did not disappear from his view.

Instead, it snarled at him; its surprisingly intelligent red eyes glared at him with complete hatred, and England did not know what the hell he had done to deserve this, "Damn pests!" He spat, trying once more to step out from his porch, but was run back into the home as the fox quickly snapped at his heels with its sharp teeth. It could have rabies for all he knew, and while he couldn't die from such a disease, he had no intention of catching it (for he still could suffer through the effects).

"_L'Angleterre_," France's suave voice sounded amused from behind him, "Are you having trouble with one _petit renard_?" France stepped out onto his porch, looking at the reddish fox with an almost approving smile.

"Bugger off," England muttered, hoping that the human girl would not arrive anytime soon. It would be embarrassing to him if she saw this, "If you have nothing to do – go find America. Canada is worried about him... for reasons I don't know."

"_L'Amerique _is fine; he is a big boy," France waved off, annoying England just be being there, "And that savage little bear is preventing me from touching _Matthieu_~!" His voice raised dramatically and England internally praised Kumajirou, knowing that Canada was far too shy to out-right ask France to stop molesting him.

As England and France were far too busy bickering with each other, neither noticed that the fox managed to sneak up onto the porch with an evil intent clearly gleaming within his red eyes, "Bloody hell!" England roared with pain, feeling the fox's teeth dug into his leg. France blinked, then snickered as England kicked out his leg, trying to get the animal off him without touching it.

"Aww ~ why won't you tell me your name?"

Both nations glanced up as a loudly obnoxious voice sounded from the front of England's fence and the Brit temporarily forgot the fox's teeth currently digging into his leg. He frowned, his massive brows furrowing with irritation as he immediately recognised the voice, "America." He grit his teeth, and did not notice as the fox perked its ears at the word.

"I don't really want to tell you. I don't condone stalking," The female voice sighed, "I don't really know you. So, why should I tell you my name?"

"But, I already told you my name! Alfred F. Jones! I just want to know why you like the old man!" England glared as he saw America and Kagome appear at the entrance of his fence, noting that the girl looked a little exasperated.

"Old? How old can he be?" Kagome raised her brow, "He doesn't look any older than his early twenties." She blinked, the whole age thing was just another piece of evidence that these beings were _not _human.

"He's British," America simply waved off, as if it explained everything, "You're Japanese, right? So, do you know this guy called Kiku Honda? Or Honda Kiku or whatever?"

Kagome glanced at him blankly, "No, why would I?" She deadpanned, looking through the fence desperately, wanting to get away from this overwhelming man, "Oh, Arthur!" She called out, happy to see the British man standing on his porch with that blond Frenchman beside him. She completely ignored him and waiting for an invitation to step into Arthur's property.

America wondered what the hell the human girl even saw in England as she smiled prettily at him, ignoring him and France in the process.

"Hello, lass," England greeted politely, despite the fox hanging off his leg as if it were a chew toy, "How was your day?" He asked, quickly regaining his gentleman-like attitude.

Kagome blinked, staring at the fox with wide blue eyes, "Is... that your pet?" She asked weakly, ignoring Arthur's question for the moment and seeing that the fox seemed to avoid her glare.

"No," Arthur grimaced, shaking his leg again and ignoring America and France's snickers, "It seems that it decided to make my garden its new den."

"I see," Kagome's voice went cold, never taking her eyes off the red fox. Her next words and the fox's actions confused and slightly stunned the nations, "O ~ su ~ wa ~ ri!" She sang, smirking as the fox's ears perked up and the fox immediately scattered at the Japanese word. The miko smiled and quickly broke the stunned silence, "Well, then – Arthur, shall we go?" She asked, throwing another glare in the direction the fox went and mentally promised to punish Shippou by depriving him of his precious pocky.

"Y-yes..." England said weakly, still stunned at what had just happened, and he didn't even noticed when Kagome gently grabbed his arm to guide him while making some pleasant small talk.

America and France only watched, "How can that girl even think to like that savage _L'Angleterre _over _moi_?" France cried out in despair and America shook his head in agreement, wondering why the human girl seemed to like England so much when he was only a grumpy, old, and bitter British guy.

"C'mon, let's go follow them!" America whispered not-so-quietly, "It'll be like an awesome spy movie!" He smirked, "Mattie's here, right?" He asked, gaining a nod from France and continuing on with his speech, "It's perfect! He'll have no problem with following them because he can do that whole invisible thing! Where is Mattie in England's house, though?"

"Umm – Alfred, I'm right here. I've been here the whole time, eh?"

* * *

Yeah, I might be breaking out of my writer's block. Dunno yet...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Matthias = Fanon name for Denmark

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

Though he absolutely hated to admit it, England knew he was, at the very least, a tad nervous.

Why – he didn't know because she was only a simple human girl who was really a child compared to him and what he had been through the past centuries.

Perhaps it was that she could _see _his magical creatures and seemed delighted about it? Or maybe she was just young and, again – he didn't like to admit it – he knew he wasn't exactly _'with the times' _as America so 'kindly' put.

"You're so quiet," Kagome's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly turned to her to say _something_, "I know we haven't talked too much, but I didn't think you were this quiet!" She smiled kindly, and Arthur noted her tone wasn't condescending at all.

"I was just thinking," England didn't allow his voice to waver, and he glanced over to Kagome with firm green eyes, "How is it that you can see my faeries?" He asked, wanting an answer and wanting it now.

Kagome's smile widened, "How is it that _you _can see the faeries?" She turned it back on him, though didn't bring up the specific topic she wanted to. It wouldn't be very polite to just out-right ask what species he was without getting to know him a little first.

"I've had the 'Sight' since I was born." Arthur chose the wording carefully, glancing around and was well aware of how anxious he was to be seen out in public with a possible school-girl. Despite some rumours floating along his fellow nations, he _wasn't _a pedophile... not like France was. Or Spain. Hell, even Holland was... but not him.

Besides, Kagome looked nothing like a child...

_'Don't get yourself worked up!' _England berated himself mentally, _'It's only a cup of tea the lass wants. She must be rather lonely, I suppose.' _He thought, very sure the girl had moved to England from Japan without any of her family.

"And I have 'awoken' my 'Sight' about two years ago," Kagome's smile turned a bit wistful, "The circumstances weren't very fun." She rubbed her hip and the scar there unconsciously.

England looked at her thoughtfully, but didn't pry because she didn't really seem like she wanted to talk about it. And unlike America, he respected another one's privacy, "Your friends are following us." Kagome suddenly said lowly, laughing a bit when England immediately bristled.

"Those bastards are not my friends!" England hissed, not noticing how excited Kagome looked when he dropped his gentleman persona, "Except for Matthew, he's a good boy." Arthur muttered, actually remembering his former colony for once.

"His polar bear is cute~!" Kagome looked like she was in bliss again just from remembering the animal's furry ears. She didn't even bother to ask how Matthew even managed to get himself a polar bear for a pet... after all, she had Kirara (who was more of a companion then a pet) back at her flat.

_'Dammit – can't they ever leave me alone?' _Arthur was rather pissed that his 'family' was chasing after him, though he should have fully expected it. Then again, it wasn't everyday when a nation took interest in a human who wasn't a part of the political scene. Most of them knew to just avoid humans because of the pain of loss that would undoubtedly come. The Brit winced slightly as he recalled his beloved queen, Elizabeth I, and how she had been the last human he had been really close with.

Even his relationship with the current queen was polite and strict.

_'This interest will pass quickly, I am sure of it.' _England thought firmly, taking a glance at Kagome out of the corners of his eyes, and, for some reason, faltered.

Kagome suddenly snapped her head up, widening her unusual blue eyes as she sensed another _two _signatures that felt exactly like Arthur's... and they weren't that American, Frenchman, and Canadian, _'There's more?' _The miko thought, a bit tense because the two new ones were headed straight for them, _'What the hell could they be?'_

"Are you all right?" England asked with an almost unnoticeable concern, noticing her tense stance, "Kagome?" He tested the name on his tongue for the first time out loud, liking the sound of it.

He glanced up, looking in the direction in which Kagome was looking and froze as well, _'Fuck – what are they doing here?' _England bristled again, hoping the two nations wouldn't spot him with the human girl or he would never hear the end of it.

Kagome frowned, taking a peek at England and seeing that he was also looking at the duo, who looked rather wild, _'He knows them?' _She raised a brow, _'I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, Arthur knew the other three that were of the same species...' _The miko tilted her head, observing the two carefully.

England, on the other hand, quietly urged Kagome to keep walking, "Come on, lass. Pay them no mind." He said politely, taking long strides that Kagome had trouble keeping up with at a casual pace.

Though, Arthur was rather short compared to the males Kagome usually associated herself with; he was still a good half-a-foot taller than she was, "Do you know them?" She asked curiously, pointing to the two nations.

"Yes," Arthur gritted out, "However, I have no desire to see them right now."

Well, too late for that...

"Arthur, is that you?"

The pair seemed to have noticed England and approached him eagerly, not noticing Kagome until the last moment. England stiffened when he noticed they eyed with obvious appreciation and interest.

"Gilbert, Matthias – what could I possibly do for you?"

~00~

"What are Prussia and Denmark doing here?" America asked curiously from the tree he was hiding behind, "I thought Prussia was crashing at your place, Mattie?"

"He was," Canada grumbled, still annoyed that Prussia stayed at his place so often that he ran out of maple syrup on a regular basis. He sorely regretted giving Prussia that sample of maple syrup on that April Fool's Day... "I don't know why he's here."

"_L'Prusse_ and _L'Danemark _meet with _L'Angleterre _regularly for drinks." France explained, smirking at how irritated England actually looked.

"_Hon_, _Hon _~ this should be fun to watch, _non_?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Gilbert, Matthias – what could I possibly do for you?"

England was not amused by the appreciative looks thrown at Kagome by Prussia and Denmark because he knew exactly what they were thinking. Though nations tended to avoid befriending humans, it didn't mean they didn't avoid _sleeping _with them (especially France).

Prussia was another prime example (he wasn't so sure about Denmark, though).

Prussia's red eyes flicked back to him and England frowned as that arrogant grin stretched across his face, "Kesesese ~ and here I thought that you, of all people, would never forget our fun times. But," Gilbert glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and then back to Arthur, smirking wider, "I can see _why _you would this time."

"Sod off!" England growled, seeing that Kagome was looking at the two with apparent interest, and that, for some strange reason, really irritated him, "I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

As Arthur and Gilbert continued on with their mostly one-sided argument, Denmark made the move to talk to the attractive human girl that England had with him, "_Hej_," He greeted enthusiastically in Danish, giving a charming smile, "I'm Matthias!" And then he just had to ask the question he was dying to ask, "Why are you with Arthur? He's really uptight, you know."

Kagome blinked, unable to place his accent and she vaguely wondered what country this blond male was from, but found that she already really liked his outgoing attitude, "My name's Kagome," She smiled cheerfully, straining her neck because Matthias was _really _tall compared to her, "I like Arthur, he's actually very polite." The miko observed the Dane curiously, a bit stumped as to what he could be.

"Kagome? What kind of name is that?" Denmark asked, thinking she was either China's or Japan's. He also had to wonder what exactly this girl possessed that England was interested in her (and for England to be interested, it had to be something special).

"Japanese," Kagome answered, "If you don't mind me asking, what country are you from?" The miko hoped she was too forward, but she really wanted to know.

"Denmark," Matthias said proudly, glancing back at England and Prussia and smirking, "Were you and Arthur going to do something?" He asked and he didn't even bother to wait for an answer, "Would you like to come along with us? We go drinking every month."

Kagome hesitated because she wasn't of legal drinking in the United Kingdom yet (hell, she wasn't even in Japan) and going to a bar would be illegal.

"Kagome!" An irritated British accent interrupted her thoughts, and she watched as Arthur stomped over to where she was, and grabbed her arm impatiently, "We are going," His tone wouldn't take no for an answer, "The faeries are becoming annoyed."

Prussia ignored the faery comment, but it quickly caught Denmark's attention, "Really, Artie? You're going on a date with this hot chick and you're wearing a sweater vest?" The Prussian burst into snickers, laughing even harder as England's face turned a steady red.

"Don't you call me that insufferable name!" Arthur raged, "And the hell is wrong with a sweater vest? They are perfectly comfortable!"

Kagome tilted her head, now observing Gilbert and catching a German accent, _'Now we have a German and a Dane, along with an Englishman, a Frenchman, an American, and a Canadian. I'm beginning to think every country will have this same species.' _

"You believe in Arthur's faeries?" Matthias asked lowly, watching as Arthur and Gilbert got into another one-sided argument. Kagome nodded, not ashamed to admit it. She blinked her blue eyes as Matthias simply grinned again, looking a bit excited, "I have a best bro in Norway who also believes in that stuff! He'd probably like to meet you if you believe in it too."

_'And let me guess,' _Kagome thought with bemusement, _'He would be the Norwegian equivalent of this species.' _The miko smiled, agreeing cheerfully.

"We are going now!" England practically snarled, grabbing her arm again and practically dragging her away from the two.

"Bye, Matthias!" Kagome called out, seeing the tall blond male giving a cheerful wave back.

"I do hope that he treated you with respect," England said quietly, slowing down once he realised that he was out of sight of Prussia and Denmark. He had forgotten their drinking night, "And I apologise for their behaviour."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome quickly waved off, "Matthias was really nice. He even said he would introduce me to his friend in Norway."

England stiffened, recalling that Norway also believed in magic and if he found out that Kagome could _see _the faeries, then he would more than interested and England did not want that at all, _'No, no – I would be fine with it!' _Arthur quickly thought, remembering when France had called him a 'Possessive-bastard' (mostly because of his behaviour with his former colonies).

_'Yes,' _England glanced at Kagome and faltered once again, _'I... would be completely fine with it.'_

Denial is such a fun thing.

~00~

"England kinda sucks with girls, doesn't he?" America observed, watching the whole fiasco with Prussia and Denmark.

France quickly agreed, "Of course _L'Angleterre _is horrible with girls! Look what he did with _mon petite _Seychelles! And with _Matthieu_ even!" Francis dramatically cried out, causing Alfred and Matthew to look at each other and roll their eyes.

"What are you implying?" Canada asked passive-aggressively, giving France a look that could unnerve anyone, "And don't call me a girl!"

"I really should teach Iggy how to seduce a girl!" America suddenly declared, causing France and Canada to look at him weirdly.

"_L'Amerique ~ _it should be _moi _who teaches that savage _L'Angleterre _how to seduce a girl!"

"Alfred, have you ever even seduced a girl before...?"

"Well, Vietnam?"

"And you think_ invading _her is seduction?"


End file.
